1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a setting method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a recording apparatus that performs recording on a roll-shaped recording medium has been used. As such a recording apparatus, an apparatus including a motor for rotating a roll of the recording medium to transport the roll-shaped recording medium is often used. For example, a recording apparatus capable of intermittently driving a motor to intermittently transport a roll-shaped recording medium is disclosed in JP-A-2010-52380.
Furthermore, as a motor driving circuit capable of changing a rotating direction of a motor, a motor driving circuit having an H-bridge configuration is used as disclosed in JP-A-2007-159296.
Generally, when setting the recording medium in a recording apparatus that performs recording on the roll-shaped recording medium, first, the recording medium is manually introduced to a transportation path of the recording medium. At this time, the motor is rotated for rotating the roll of the recording medium, and thereby a counter electromotive force is generated and adverse influences in which a high voltage is applied to or a high current is supplied to a motor control section may affect the motor control section and the like. Thus, in order to suppress adverse influences on the motor control section, a discharge circuit is provided and the like, and thereby the apparatus is complicated and the cost is increased.
Here, in JP-A-2010-52380, there is a description of performing braking to intermittently drive the motor, but there is no description of the counter electromotive force when manually introducing the recording medium to the transportation path of the recording medium.
Furthermore, in JP-A-2007-159296, there is a configuration to suppress the counter electromotive force that is generated when stopping the rotating motor by supplying a current to one of a high-side transistor and a low-side transistor (a so-called short brake). However, there is no configuration to suppress the counter electromotive force that is generated by rotating the stopped motor such as when setting the recording medium.
Thus, when manually introducing the recording medium to the transportation path of the recording medium, it is preferable to suppress that the motor generates the counter electromotive force and that adverse influences affect the motor control section and the like.